Human Dlk-1 (delta-like 1 homolog (Drosophila); which may be hereinafter referred to as “hDlk-1”) is a type I transmembrane (one-transmembrane-type) protein with a full length of 383 amino acid residues which has 6 EGF-like motifs in its extracellular region. The extracellular region shows homology with a Notch/Delta/Serrate family. A hDlk-1 gene has been cloned as a molecule expressed in a GRP (gastrin releasing peptide)-responsive lung small cell carcinoma-derived cell line (Non-Patent Document 1), or as a factor for suppressing preadipocyte differentiation (Non-Patent Document 2). From the viewpoint of the homology of the amino acid sequence of hDlk-1 with that of Delta that is a ligand of a Notch receptor as a cell differentiation regulator, such Dlk-1 is generally referred to as a gene symbol, DLK1. It also has several other gene symbols such as Pref-1 (Non-Patent Document 2), pG2 (Non-Patent Document 3), SCP-1 (Non-Patent Document 4) and ZOG (Non-Patent Document 5). However, these gene symbols basically indicate the same molecule.
Moreover, hDlk-1 is cleaved with an unidentified protease which cuts the neighborhood of cell membrane in the extracellular region of hDlk-1 and it is then secreted into blood. Free hDlk-1 (hDlk-1 extracellular region) is a molecule identical to a glycoprotein called FA-1 (Fetal antigen-1) (Non-Patent Document 6) consisting of 225 to 262 amino acid residues.
The hDlk-1 gene and a gene product thereof are expressed at a high level in undifferentiated, highly proliferative, fetal cells. In particular, the hDlk-1 gene and the gene product thereof are highly expressed in fetal liver, fetal kidney, fetal skeletal muscle, fetal brain and the like. After birth, however, expression of such a hDlk-1 gene and a gene product thereof can not be observed in most of the tissues. In normal adult tissues, the hDlk-1 gene and the gene product thereof are localized in adrenal gland, placenta and hypophysis (Patent Document 1, Non-Patent Document 2).
Furthermore, even in mature tissues, expression of hDlk-1 is observed in cells that are considered to be undifferentiated stem cells or precursor cells. For example, it has been reported that expression of hDlk-1 has been observed in hepatic oval cells that are undifferentiated and have pluripotency in adult liver (Non-Patent Documents 7 and 8) or in mesenchymal stem cells that are the stem cells of bone/cartilage/adipose cells (Non-Patent Document 9). It has been suggested that hDlk-1 is associated with the properties of such tissue stem cells, such as the maintenance of undifferentiation ability.
Such an expression pattern of hDlk-1 restricted in fetal cells or stem cells and a family of genes/gene products having EGF-like motifs (Notch-receptor, Notch ligand (Delta, Jagged, serrate), etc.) generally controls the growth or differentiation of cells by intercellular interaction via EGF-like motifs. Thus, it has been suggested that hDlk-1 also has such functions. In fact, it has been well known that expression of hDlk-1 is decreased concomitant with differentiation of adipose precursor cells and that adipose differentiation is suppressed, if the hDlk-1 gene is forced to express in adipose precursor cells (Non-Patent Document 2). However, at the present time, details regarding a molecule (a ligand) interacting with hDlk-1 are unknown.
On the other hand, it has been reported that the hDlk-1 gene and the gene product thereof are expressed with a high frequency in various types of cancers or tumors. The types of cancers, in which expression of hDlk-1 has been confirmed so far, include: solid cancers such as neuroendocrine tumor, neuroblastoma, glioma, neurofibromatosis type 1, small cell lung cancer, liver cancer, kidney cancer and ovarian cancer (Patent Documents 1 and 2 and Non-Patent Documents 1, 3, 10, 11, 12, 13 and 14); and blood cancers such as myelodysplastic syndrome (Patent Document 3 and Non-Patent Documents 15 and 16) and acute myelocytic leukemia (Non-Patent Document 16). It has been reported that cell growth is accelerated if a hDlk-1 gene is introduced into a K562 cell that is an erythroleukemia cell line (Non-Patent Document 16) and also that, if such a hDlk-1 gene is introduced into glioblastomas, it causes the disappearance of contact inhibition of cells as well as acceleration of cell growth, so that anchorage-independent cell growth ability can be achieved. The relationship between hDlk-1 and carcinogenesis has been suggested (Non-Patent Document 17).